A. Field of the Invention.
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a quick-release buckle, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a quick-release buckle for a shoulder strap and preventing unintentional release when tension is exerted by the shoulder strap.
B. Description of the Prior Art.
Plug and socket type buckles are useful for connecting two ends of a strap together on various articles, such as luggage and outerwear. These types of buckles have a plug member connected to one end of a strap and a socket member connected to an end of a second strap. The straps are connected by locking the plug into the socket. Typically, these plug and socket type buckles have a way of easily releasing the plug from the socket, such as by a center push button on the socket.
These buckles enable the user to easily lock and unlock two straps together. They all suffer, however, from the drawback of insufficient strength under high degrees of tension. Excessive pressure on the buckle from a strap being pulled can cause the buckle to inadvertently release.
Thus, there exists a need for a quick-release buckle for a shoulder strap and preventing unintentional release when tension is exerted by the shoulder strap.
Numerous innovations for quick-release buckles have been provided in the prior art, which will be described below in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which are incorporated herein by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a quick-release buckle for a shoulder strap and preventing unintentional release when tension is exerted by the shoulder strap.
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,424 to Petersen, III.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,424 issued to Petersen, III on May 31, 1983 in U.S. class 24 and subclass 230 A teaches a safety belt buckle including a frame detachably coupled with a belt tongue, wherein each is secured to the end of a belt. The tongue has a latch opening. The frame has a reaction flange for pivotal engagement with a latch lever having a projection formed for displaceable engagement and disengagement in the latch opening. A plastic housing within the frame is recessed to accommodate the lever, to cooperate with the frame to guide the tongue, and to provide spring reaction apparatus for a push button spring mounted on a displaced integral push button seat formed in the lever. A cover with an access opening for the push button completes the assembly of the frame, the lever, the housing, and the push button spring elements.
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,650 to Ida.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,650 issued to Ida on Dec. 18, 1990 in U.S. class 24 and subclass 614 teaches a buckle including a plug having a protuberant arm with first engaging apparatus, and a socket adapted to be releasably coupled with the plug. The lower wall of the socket has a cantilevered engaging flap provided on the inner surface thereof and has second engaging apparatus for snapping engagement with the first engaging apparatus for coupling of the plug and the socket. The upper wall of the socket has a cantilevered resilient presser flap overhanding the cantilevered engaging flap and being yieldable downwardly to thus depress the resilient engaging flap, thereby bringing the second locking apparatus out of engagement with the first engaging apparatus of the protuberant arm for uncoupling the plug from the socket. The buckle further includes a locking plate slidably mounted on the presser flap for reciprocation between its locking position and its unlocking position.
(3) European Patent Application Number 0 492 221 A2 to Shima et al.
European Patent Application Number 0 492 221 A2 published to Shima et al. on Jul. 1, 1992 in international class A44B and subclass 11/25 teaches a buckle for connecting opposite ends of a belt or the like. The buckle includes a plug member and a socket member releasably engageable therewith. The socket member has a central through opening for accommodating a locking member and a spring member that has a plurality of integrally formed, strip-like spring elements arranged to provide uniform distribution of pressure over the locking member.
(4) U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,131 to Anscher.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,131 issued to Anscher on Sep. 3, 1996 in U.S. class 24 and subclass 614 teaches a multiple-piece buckle having a socket member and at least one plug member. The plug member has a resilient tongue with a pair of laterally projecting wings or latches near a distal end thereof. The socket member includes a pair of lugs that are adapted to engage the latches to lock the plug member into the socket member. The socket member includes a hinged plate or button in a top face thereof, which can be depressed to force the wings of the resilient tongue of the plug member away from the lugs to release the wings so as to disengage the buckle.
(5) U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,057 to Anscher.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,057 issued to Anscher on Jan. 5, 1999 in U.S. class 24 and subclass 614 teaches a plug and socket-type buckle assembly in which the plug portion includes a base and a flexible plate integrally formed therewith. A locking lug extends across the free end of the plate and protrudes above and below the flat surfaces of the plate. The socket portion includes a top part and a bottom part integrally formed therewith to define a cavity for receiving the plug portion. The top part has a flexible release button integrally formed therewith, with a downwardly projecting tip. There is at least one projecting ledge disposed on the inside surface of the top part for engaging one side of the locking lug when the plug portion is inserted in the socket portion. A flexible tongue is integrally formed with the bottom part, and has apparatus for engaging an opposite side of the locking lug when the plug portion is inserted in the socket portion. Downward pressure on the release button when the plug portion is inserted in the socket portion disengages the locking lug from the projecting ledge. Further pressure on the release button causes the tip of the release button to bend the flexible tongue and release the locking lug from the flexible tongue to remove the plug portion from the socket portion.
(6) U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,109 to Anscher.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,109 issued to Anscher on Dec. 14, 1999 in U.S. class 24 and subclass 614 teaches a plug and socket-type buckle assembly in which the plug portion includes a base and a flexible plate integrally formed therewith. There is at least one aperture in the plate. A locking lug extends across the free end of the bottom of the plate, and protrudes below the flat surfaces of the plate. The socket portion includes a top part and a bottom part integrally formed therewith to define a cavity for receiving the plug portion. The top part has a flexible release button integrally formed therewith, and having a downwardly projecting tip. At least one projecting ledge is disposed on the inside surface of the top part for engaging the aperture when the plug portion is inserted in the socket portion. A flexible tongue is integrally formed with the bottom part, and has apparatus for engaging the locking lug when the plug portion is inserted in the socket portion. Downward pressure on the release button when the plug portion is inserted in the socket portion disengages the aperture from the projecting ledge. Further pressure on the release button causes the tip of the release button to bend the flexible tongue and release the locking lug from the flexible tongue to remove the plug portion from the socket portion.
(7) PCT Patent Application Publication Number WO 2005/013750 A1 to Taka-Hashi.
PCT Patent Application Publication Number WO 2005/013750 A1 published to Taka-Hashi on Feb. 17, 2005 in international class A44B and subclass 11/25 teaches a plug-in type buckle including a male member having a belt mounting frame, a pair of guide levers formed on the belt mounting frame, and an elastic locking piece fitted to the belt mounting frame between the guide levers and having a locking head port formed at the end part thereof and a female member having a belt mounting lever, a locking lever, and a pair of side levers connecting the belt mounting lever to the locking lever. The locking lever forms a part to be locked at the inner edge thereof. An insert part is formed between the side levers and opposed to each other. To guide the guide levers, a pair of guide pieces are formed on the outsides of the side levers. When a locking head part is inserted into the insert part, the guide levers are brought into slidable contact with the guide pieces.
(8) U.S. Pat. No. 6,931,695 B2 to Anscher.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,931,695 B2 issued to Anscher on Aug. 23, 2005 in U.S. class 24 and subclass 614 teaches a buckle including a male portion, a female portion, and a push button. The male portion includes a base and at least one locking leg having a release tab. The female portion includes a hollow body and a catch for locking the locking leg to the female portion when the male portion is inserted into the female portion. The push button is inserted into the female portion and is adapted to move longitudinally toward and away from the male portion. The push button has a base, a spring mounted on an inside surface of the base, and at least one release prong. Depressing the push button causes the release prong to slide between the catch and the release tab and release the release tab from the catch causing the spring to push against the male portion and eject the male portion from the female portion.
(9) United States Patent Application Publication Number US 2007/0214617A1 to Niwa.
United States Patent Application Publication Number US 2007/0214617 A1 published to Niwa on Sep. 20, 2007 in U.S. class 24 and subclass 615 teaches a buckle provided with a female member having first and second engaging portions, and a male member having first and second engagement pieces. By inserting the male member into the female member, the first engaging portion engages with the first engaging piece and the second engaging portion engages with the second engaging piece to thereby connect the female member and the male member. The male member and the female member are not separated unless engagement between the first engaging piece and the first engaging portion, as well as engagement between the second engaging piece and the second engaging portion, are released by way of both a first operating portion and a second operating portion that are separately provided on the front and rear of the female member being pressed inwardly.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for quick-release buckles have been provided in the prior art, which are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the embodiments of the present invention as heretofore described, namely, a quick-release buckle for a shoulder strap and preventing unintentional release when tension is exerted by the shoulder strap.